Drunken Night
by Damien Burroughs
Summary: A Vampire on the prowl, a young man drinking, what could possibly go wrong?


Drunken men's blood left such a strange taste in his mouth, but he didn't care. The buzz that would leave his mind clouded was only more of an excitement for the ender Vampire. He could remember a time, long, long ago where such a treat was rare and left him without a 'fulfilling' night as he got with these present days. After finishing his quick drink from the young boy in his arms, he pulled the teenager out to a back alley near the bar he was hunting inside of.

Pressing the drunken, lightly bleeding boy to one of the many walls, he took the boy's tongue into his mouth as he kissed him deeply, suckling seductively on the liquor flavored tongue. His strong hands roamed across the teenager's body and chest, slowly stripping the horny male, the scent of his arousal bringing the Vampire to become hard himself.

Delicately he undressed the boy, before reaching to his pants. As the boy turned to place his hands on the wall, the Vampire had his arousal freed in seconds. For having super human strength, he could be tender and gentle if he wanted, and with his young pet, as he licked the blood from his dripping neck, he only fed his lust. A virgin body presented to his him, rubbing back against his aching cock as the scent of their hormones and the liquor from the bar not far away, drove the Vampire elder into a frenzy of lust.

Without preparing the virgin, the thick cocked elder slid his length into the boy, whose cry was sweet music to the elder. His eyes were black and his lust seen easily within the shining ebony orbs. Placing his hands on the boy's to hold the intoxicated youth in place as he started to thrust hard and deep into the boy. His pace was slow, the boy too drunk to feel the pain, too intoxicated to care about anything but the pleasure he was receiving from the Vampire.

The scent of blood was the Vampire's aphrodisiac, unlike the liquor the boy had needed to flirt with the elder man. Each thrust coaxed groans of pleasure, and soft grunts of pain from the boy, his blood coating the elder male's cock with every thrust. The boy was clean, having prepared himself for this night, and it would be his greatest and last night.

Heat rose from the city streets into the cold night air, coating the street in a thin blanket of fog, breaths freezing in the cooling air as body temperatures rose, and blood dripped down the porcelain teen's flawless skin. With every thrust and slam, the Vampire's clawed nails dug into his hips, crimson life pooling from the puncture points, dripping sensually from his curving hips, to his long legs before staining his lowered pants and boxers. Every few thrusts, the Vampire's lust would drive him to bite the boy's shoulders and the back of his neck again and again, sucking softly from the heated life, tasting the boy's desires, and giving them back to him with every bruising forceful thrust.

Lifting the boy from the wall, his hands pulled his thighs up, bending the boy's knees as he slammed up into the boy, who was now held above the ground, supported by two strong hands, and one thick cock, which he was forcefully bounced on, his cries and moans more and more sensual as he was pleasured more from this new position. The Vampire Lord was only grunting lustfully as he licked from the dripping wounds, fueling himself as he continued to slam and thrust, the boy's body to delicious to give up on yet.

Sweat mixed with blood, giving it a new and lusty taste as he lapped and sucked on the boy's back, moans growing louder from him as shoes slipped off, and pants were let to drop to the ground. All modesty was forgotten as they fucked in the open alley, twin bloody figures, moving from position to position, from deep sensual loving to a hard and ravenous fuck and back again. Clothes were lost to the boy, leaving him naked as he panted, his head light as the night was slowly starting to die, and his back pressed to the wall. In a final and passionate fuck, the Vampire held the boy passionately, holding him lovingly as he slammed into him, no longer for sheer pleasure, already having came a number of times himself, he now did this to pleasure the boy.

The boy's head was pressed to the nook of the Vampire's neck as bodies rocked sensually, blood and sweat covering their skin and clothes as well as joined cum. The Vampire's lips were locked to the boy's neck, suckling at the last of his blood. His eyes had lost their lusty greed as he sucked and humped, having his fill for the sweet copper wine. Pulling his lips from the neck, he lifted the dulled eyed boy's head, obviously unable to see the male still inside of him clearly, but he smiled, the straining of his heart forcing itself to beat getting too much for the dying male, but the elder gave him one last bit of pleasure in his life.

As their lips met in their last deep and passionate kiss, he bit into the skin, sucking the last of the blood from the boy as he held the deep kiss. He took the boy's life before the boy's body rode out its last orgasm, covering their bodies in his seed as the boy's body was stuffed once again with the Vampire's cum. Raping the male's dead body, the elder rode out his last orgasm with the male, groaning as he felt the warmth of the boy flowing through his own veins, giving him much needed life.

A dark and sinister laugh rang through the alley as the sun started its accent into the morning sky, casting slow and long shadows along the streets as the bars and clubs emptied. No one noticed the missing youth until it was far too late. The next night, his body was found dressed and cleaned; beautiful as it had had been before the Vampire touched him. In a week, the night of the boy's 20th birthday, his family held an open funeral for the boy, sobbing and crying.

Only one set of eyes, besides the boy's, were dry that night. A beautiful older man, pale and godly, walked to the open coffin, and placed a crimson rose as he kissed the boy's lips softly, smirking as he thanked the boy quietly for a wonderful night. Leaving, the figure was the only one who didn't gasp or scream, the boy's lips having risen into a smile from the kiss. For only the power of a Vampire could bring pleasure to even one who was dead.

As soon as the Vampire elder appeared at the funeral, he was gone, his arm around a young male's waist, the boy giggling from the intoxication from the beer he had been drinking when he met the elder. Already with a lose shirt, and bulging pants, the boy grabbed at the elder's shirt, pulling him into a passionate kiss, smiling as blood dripped from his lips, too drunk to feel the pain, or notice the devilish smirk the Vampire gave him as they pulled each other into an alley, besides the same bar the boy had died at.

A fitting end to the story in the Vampire's opinion.


End file.
